Birth of the Valentine's Day Spirit, death of Valery
by Runaway Artist
Summary: My RotG fc story. How she went from Valery, to Valentine. Positive feedback please and thank you. I tried my best coming up with something for her, this is the best I could do. Feel free to give me some ideas, this is still a W.I.P.


Valery opened the door to leave the house, and walked outside, her mother calling after her daughter to be careful. She turned around and told her, "Don't worry, I will." And continued walking, hearing the door click shut behind her. It was rather sunny out, despite that there was snow everywhere, and it was still very cold out. Her and her best friend always enjoyed the cold though, and the snow. It was always fun, her, him and his younger sister playing out in the snow together, playing all sorts of games. He was the only one in their small town that was the same age as her. Well, he was a year older than her, but their birthdays weren't that far apart. Remembering everything made her want to start crying. "Jack.." she said, her voice cracking a bit. No, she will not cry. Valery messed with her hair to focus on something, trying her best to fix her already perfectly placed dirty blond hair. Yes, her best friend and only crush is Jackson Overland, who died not even a week ago. His little sister told Valery that he died saving her. Poor girl has been a wreck since then. It doesn't help that a friend and her are in an argument. Valery hasn't showed emotion about Jack's death near anyone yet. Only in the middle of the night when she is alone does she break down, not wanting to worry anyone more than they already are.

Anyways, the reason Valery had to leave was because of his sister and her friend. Valery was really good at fixing relationships, and Pippa had come up to her the other day and begged for her help, which Valery accepted to do. It wasn't a long walk, in no time, she was there, Pippa and her friend already waiting, who weren't looking at each other. "Now," she said, smiling and kneeling down to their height, "what seems to be the matter?"

Pippa and her friend ran around, laughing now ahead of Valery. She helped the two friends make up, and the three decided to go for a walk. It was a good thing it was rather nice out too. Valery was able to get lost in her memory about Jack, but only for a bit, because off in the distance, "Valery!" She recognized the voice, it being Pippa's and ran to where the voice had come from. Her friend was half hanging on a loose edge, and Pippa trying her best to pull her friend up. Quickly, Valery moved Pippa away from the breaking edge. Her friend was fine, for now. Valery grabbed a stick that was rather curved, and went on her stomach getting closer to the edge. "Don't worry. You'll be fine, I promise." She said smiling, even though she could see the fear in the child's eyes. "Here, with one hand, grab the stick, okay?" The girl shook her head, and said, "I'm scared!" "I know, I know, but trust me, you'll be fine." Quickly, the girl grabbed a hold of the stick, slipping a bit. Valery nodded, and got up on her knees, moving forward carefully. "Good, now, take my hand." She reached out for the girl to take. "You'll be fine." Valery said calmly, still smiling. The girl hesitated quite a lot, but when the cliff moved once more, she shot for Valery's hand, who quickly pulled her up and away from the edge, but moved closer to it herself. The little girl and Pippa smiled, and so did Valery. Suddenly, the cliff moved once more, unable to hold the weight of Valery and the snow on the edge, and it crumbled. It happened too fast for her to react, and she fell off the edge, remembering that she heard Pippa scream out her name, before pain and darkness took over…

The sky was pitch black, but the moon shone brightly, big and round and pale up in that darkness. Moonlight fell on the girl, who lay in a pile of dirt and snow and ice, unmoving. Her dirty blond hair suddenly started to turn pink, her skin tone more pale and rosy than tanned. The teenage girl was lifted up into the air from the spot she laid, and small pure white wings that seemed to glow with the sun appeared on her back. She gasped, and her eyes fluttered open, reveling ruby red eyes. She looked around confused, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke in front of her due to the cold, which actually, she could not feel. She then looked up at the moon, which was the only thing lighting up in the darkness. "Valentine.." She said, feeling her feet finally resting on the snowy ground. Valentine looked back up at the moon, and then at the curved stick clutched tightly in her hand, which she just noticed now, and then noticed the white wings on her back, smiling. Carefully she took a wobbly test flight with them, not having much control. She then shot up into the sky, her white wings flapping gracefully, and a few pure white, fuzzy feathers fell off.

Little did she know, she would be invisible to everyone, meet a boy with pure white hair, and dazzling blue eyes, not realizing right away it was her deceased best friend, who was the Spirit of Winter now, get back her crush, and start a new adventure. Valery was dead, but Valentine was good as alive..


End file.
